mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Где скрывается ложь
— двадцать третья серия шестого сезона и 140 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название отсылается на роман 2003 и фильм 2005 годов Где скрывается правда. В этой серии Эпплджек рассказывает позорную историю о том, как она начала дорожить честью после того, как её ложь чуть ли не поставила на карту благополучие фермы. Производство В первой половине августа 2016 года Джима Миллера спросили, является ли раннее описание на IMDb правдивым, на что он ответил, что нет.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@VanDaMan14 No." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-08-01). Проверено 30 августа 2016.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@VanDaMan14 You asked if the synopsis was true. I told you it was not. I was not lying, but you can believe what you like." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-08-02). Проверено 30 августа 2016. На канале Великобритании Tiny Pop изначально эфир эпизода планировался 5 октября 2016 года в 8:00 утра по летнему времени (по всемирному — 07:00),Episode 23: Where the Apple Lies Wed 5th Oct 08:00 on Tiny Pop. Virgin TV Anywhere. Virgin Media. Проверено 29 сентября 2016. за три дня до премьеры на Discovery Family; однако вместо него Tiny Pop повторно показал серию «Знаки отличия», аналогично пропуску во время показа в Великобритании серии «Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000», из-за упоминания сидра. В версии эпизода на Netflix все слова "cider" были заменены на "juice" или "juicing" (сок),All of the "Cider" Has Been Changed to "Juice" In Netflix "Where the Apple Lies". Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2016-12-22). Проверено 22 декабря 2016. причём некоторые слова были перезаписаны, а также изменены выражения губ. Тем не менее, в субтитрах на Netflix всё ещё значится слово "cider". Краткий пересказ Немного лжи во спасение Как-то раз Эпплджек и Большой Маки отдают Филси Ричу его годовой запас вольтъяблочного джема в рамках соглашения между Семьёй Эппл и двором Рича «Барньярд Баргейнс». В амбаре Эппл Блум, которая так и норовит взять на себя больше ответственности за Яблочную аллею, казалось бы, упаковала весь сидр для продажи в течение сезона в ящиках. Но беда в том, что ящики с сидром-то похожи на ящики с вольтъяблочным джемом, отданные Филси Ричу. thumb|Эппл Блум попалась. Эпплджек спрашивает Эппл Блум, последила ли она за тем, что положила в каждый ящик, на что та нервно уверяет её, что да. Но когда Эпплджек обнаруживает вольтъяблочный джем в ящике для сидра, слова Эппл Блум оказываются ложью во спасение. После устранения путаницы с Филси Ричем Эпплджек спрашивает Эппл Блум, почему та соврала. Та, разумеется, отвечает, что всего лишь хотела устранить вещи до того, пока кто-то не узнал правду. Эпплджек говорит, что испытала то, что ложь не устраняет, а лишь усугубляет проблемы. Большой Маки и Бабуля Смит соглашаются с этим, подтверждая, что в юности Эпплджек была ещё тем лгуном, так как однажды её ложь чуть не привела всю семью Эппл в больницу. История семьи Эппл thumb|left|Перебранка брата и сестры. В обратном кадре юности Эпплджек она и Большой Маки часто спорят о том, кто будет более эффективным владельцем Яблочной аллеи, причём если Эпплджек руководствовалась больше идеями, то Маки, будучи куда разговорчивее в жеребячестве, ценил, прежде всего, физическую силу. Их пререкания прерывает Бабуля Смит и велит им идти в город и купить ещё средства против гнили, прежде чем недавняя вспышка яблочной гнили испортит их целый урожай яблок для сезона сидра. Как только Эпплджек и Большой Маки входят в Понивилль, они встречают Филси Рича и его невесту Спойлд Милк. Последняя ведёт себя надменно по отношению к брату и сестре Эппл, но Филси сообщает ей о близких отношениях между семьями Эппл и Рич, отсылаясь на времена основания Понивилля. thumb|Эпплджек и Филси Рич заключают сделку. Поскольку «Барньярд Баргейнс» Ричей перешёл по наследству от отца к Филси, то у него возникает идея реализации того, что поможет поднять бизнес магазина на высокий уровень, например, продажи сидра семьи Эппл во время сезона сидра. Эпплджек заинтригована этой идей, но Большой Маки говорит, что Бабуля Смит привязана к семейным традициям: она хочет, чтобы Яблочная аллея была исключительным продавцом сидра в Понивилле. Филси оценивает идею Эпплджек больше, чем Маки, так что та соглашается дать ему три бочонка сидра для начала и дать ему больше, если продажа будет успешной. Первая ложь Как только Эпплджек и Большой Маки возвращаются на ферму с раствором, первая сообщает Бабуле Смит о сделке, заключённой ею с Филси Ричем, но та не соглашается разрешить семье Рич продавать сидр семьи Эппл: дело в том, что срок годности вольтъяблочного джема истекает гораздо медленнее, нежели сидра. Но вот беда: Эпплджек ведь уже дала Филси Ричу слово, а посему она предлагает Бабуле сделать исключение; та и от этого отказывается, тем более что сейчас вспышка яблочной гнили: чего доброго, она может испортить даже семейный урожай. thumb|left|Находчивость лжи. Эпплджек и Большой Маки направляются в магазин Филси Рича, причём Маки постоянно ей говорит на пути: "Я же предупреждал". В самом магазине Филси уже подготовил все принадлежности для продажи сидра Эпплов. Эпплджек говорит ему, что вынуждена разорвать с ним соглашение, однако Филси негодует и отчитывает её за недержание слова. Более того, он ставит ультиматум, в случае невыполнения которого все связи между двумя семьями будут разорваны. Что и говорить, Эпплджек хочет, чтобы Эпплы и Ричи и дальше налаживали отношения, так что она говорит, что Бабуля Смит, мол, больна и, следовательно, не может по-нормальному заведовать фермой. Филси Рич это учитывает и понимает, почему Эпплджек выходит из договора. Усугубление лжи thumb|Неожиданный визит Ричей. Позже в этот вечер, аккурат перед ужином Эпплов, Большой Маки пуще укоряет Эпплджек за ухудшение ситуации из-за лжи. Пока Бабуля Смит занята на кухне, на ферму заходят Филси Рич и Спойлд Милк, дабы пожелать побыстрее выздороветь предположительно больной Бабуле. Прежде чем они успевают выяснить всю правду, Эпплджек отвлекает Бабулю и велит ей пойти в амбар за раствором для деревьев. Как только Бабуля Смит становится вновь занятой, Эпплджек выгоняет Филси и Спойлд, ибо, по её словам, Бабуля слишком больна, чтобы общаться с посетителями. К несчастью, она вот-вот бы попалась во второй раз, не отвлеки она Бабулю старыми семейными анекдотами. Эпплджек поясняет Филси и Спойлд, что Бабуля болеет яблочной гнилью,— хотя, казалось бы, заразно лишь для деревьев,— и её отправили в Понивилльскую больницу. thumb|left|Если тебе нечего сказать приятного... Наконец Филси Рич и Спойлд Милк уходят в больницу за Бабулей Смит, что ещё больше усугубляет ситуацию. Дабы предотвратить недоразумение, Эпплджек уговаривает Бабулю Смит пойти в больницу: там она нужна докторам, поскольку яблочной гнилью якобы начали заражаться и пони, а ведь в этом лучше её эксперта нет. Большой Маки пытается что-либо возразить, но Эпплджек затыкает ему рот яблоком. Паника в больнице В Понивилльскую больницу Эпплджек приводит Бабулю Смит через чёрный ход, дабы её не увидели Филси Рич и Спойлд Милк. Затем она одевает на Бабулю больничный халат и хирургическую маску, чтобы, так сказать, «предохранить» её от яблочной гнили. У справочного стола Эпплджек встречает Филси и Спойлд, которые не могут никак найти палату Бабули. Тогда Эпплджек даёт им несколько замысловатых направлений, чтобы и дальше их отвлекать. thumb|Эпплджек с ложью уже перегибает палку. Вернувшись к Большому Маки и Бабуле Смит, Эпплджек пытается заставить Маки притвориться Бабулей в кровати, так чтобы Филси и Спойлд быстро её увидели и ушли. Сыты по горло, Большой Маки говорит Эпплджек, что ситуация уходит из-под контроля, и продолжает долгую и эмоциональную тираду. Эпплджек, так же доведённая до белого каления словами Маки: "Я же предупреждал", — говорит ему, что теперь на осуществление своих идей наплевать: просто она хочет сохранить отношения между Эпплами и Ричами. Большой Маки (неохотно, однако) соглашается с последовать лжи Эпплджек и молчать. Тут Филси и Спойлд снова бы обнаружили здоровую Бабулю, не затащи её Эпплджек в кладовку. Позже она приводит Филси и Спойлд к Бабуле в комнату, где ею притворяется Большой Маки, но поздно: один из врачей уже увёз каталку с ним. Эпплджек велит Филси и Спойлд идти за каталкой, а сама вытаскивает из кладовки Бабулю. Она шарит всю больницу в поисках Большого Маки и в конце концов попадает в хирургический блок, где Бабуля (о ужас!), принятая за доктора, готовится к операции над бедным Маки. thumb|left|Эпплджек признаётся в горькой правде. Бабуля Смит ведь думает, что рассказывает о яблочной гнили, так что она принимает копыта Маки за три испорченные ветки. К счастью, прежде чем она успевает ампутировать копыта Большого Маки пилой, Эпплджек велит прекратить всё это и признаётся во лжи. Она поясняет, что, поскольку она дала Филси Ричу обещания, которых не могла выполнить, то только и делала, что врала, чтобы сохранить деловые отношения семьи Эппл с ним. Большой Маки также признаёт вину в том, что он больше говорил, чем слушал,— он с Эпплджек примиряются по поводу ранних пререканий. Тем не менее, после всего происшедшего Бабуля Смит не сомневается, что будет главной на ферме ещё долгое время: она велит Филси Ричу не разрывать отношений с семьёй Эппл, иначе она доложит его дедушке. Эпилог thumb|Празднование честности стаканчиком сидра. По окончании истории Эппл Блум удивляется, какой же лгуньей была Эпплджек в молодости. И хотя Эпплджек не гордится этим случаем, но благодаря именно ему она и начала дорожить честностью, что сейчас Эппл Блум также начинает ценить. Никто не сомневается, что Бабуля — настоящая глава Яблочной аллеи, и та приказывает им возвращаться на работу... Цитаты :Эпплджек: Ложью ничего нельзя исправить. Поверь мне. Я знаю. :Эппл Блум: Да что ты об этом можешь знать? Ты ни разу не солгала за всю свою жизнь! :Большой Маки: смеётся :Бабуля Смит: смеётся :Молодой Большой Маки: смеётся Эпплджек, Эпплджек, Эпплджек, идеи, конечно,— вещь хорошая, но ими не вспашешь поля. Я ведь уже так много раз тебе об этом говорил. :Молодая Эпплджек: Слишком много! :Молодой Большой Маки: Полагаю, все помнят, что я думаю об идеях. Это... :Бабуля Смит и Молодая Эпплджек: "Вещь хорошая, но ими не вспашешь поле". :Молодой Большой Маки: Ладно, ладно, не сердитесь, Рич, дело-то в общем не в нас. Видите ли, Бабуля... :Молодая Эпплджек: Э, больна! :Молодой Большой Маки: саркастично Гляди, сестра. К нам пришёл друг Мистер Рич со своей... невестой. О, они принесли цветы! Бабуле! Потому что она больна! Как ты сказал. Разве это не мило? :Молодой Большой Маки: Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, Эпплджек! Теперь я понимаю: продавать сидр в магазине Ричей было хорошей идеей, но она не стоит того, чтобы лгать, что Бабуля больна и что она лежит в больнице, или обманывать Бабулю, что врачам в больнице нужна её консультация по поводу гнили, или... :Молодая Эпплджек: Большой Маки, пожалуйста, послушай меня хоть раз! :Молодая Эпплджек: Не знаю, обижалась ли я больше на то, что никто не слушает мои идеи, или волновалась, что мне не доверят управление фермой, но... Я пообещала Филси Ричу то, чего не могла дать, и мне было стыдно это признать. :Молодой Большой Маки: Обращай я'' больше внимания на то, что ''ты говоришь, вместо того чтобы всё время болтать, ничего бы этого не произошло. Мне следует говорить меньше и слушать больше. Особенно тебя. :Бабуля Смит: А ты даже не думай о том, чтобы прекратить сотрудничать с фермой Яблочная аллея, или же я отправлюсь прямо к твоему дедуле. Понял? :Филси Рич: заикается Э, да, мэм. Галерея Справки en:Where the Apple Lies uk:Брехня Еплів Категория:Серии шестого сезона